


Not All Alone (RenxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [17]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Maybe it's not too bad
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Not All Alone (RenxReader)

You curled up in your large, empty feeling bed, cuddling as closely as you could to your pillow. You tried your best to keep your sniffling quiet in case Ren came home and didn't like your racket.

You felt completely alone. Ren had kidnapped you almost two months ago, although it felt like two years. You haven't seen your family or friends in all that time, not even a peep. Based on the local news that you watched when your captor was out, you were presumed dead. No one was looking for you.

You cried softly into your pillow, allowing yourself to feel bad for you. You hated Ren, but you hated even more that you didn't actually hate him- you even felt love for him. It was confusing and distressed you to no end.

You heard your bedroom door creak open, and you bit your lip to quiet your cries and quickly wiped the tears and snot off your face. You curled around your pillow, hoping he would assume you were asleep. It didn't work, however. He clicked on the lights, sitting on the bed next to you. He touched your side, looking down st you as you cowered in your covers.

"I just wanted to say hi- are you crying?" He whispered softly, sounding concerned and upset. You whined, covering your face more. He frowned.

"No, no, please don't cry." He whined, putting his arms around you and nuzzling your neck. That just made you cry harder. He didn't understand. You were his prisoner, his toy, his pet, held against your will, but he did things like this. He treated you so good. He whined helplessly.

"Tell me whats wrong! I'll-I'll fix it!" He shouted, causing you to flinch. You forced yourself to stop sobbing, your cries replaced with hiccups.

"I... i just felt lonely." You muttered, looking away and curling up. You pulled the blanket close to your face. "I just feel so alone sometimes. Especially...especially when you're not here." You added with a whisper.

Ren wrapped his arms around you, giving you a tight squeeze. "Then... then i won't ever leave you alone." He nuzzled your neck, giving it a soft kiss. "I have to take care of you better."

You felt a sense of dread. No, that's not what a meant, you whispered to yourself in your own head. But his touch felt so nice. He did really care about you. You slowly snuggled into his chest. "I would like that."

He blushed, tail wagging happily, as if he didnt expect your approval. He smiled widely, suddenly attacking you with kisses on your face and neck. You gasped, not able to contain a smile. You giggled softly. "That tickles!"

He pulled away, smiling widely. "I love you!"

You caressed his face, feeling a small flicker of happiness as you looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

You didn't feel as alone.


End file.
